


И без вазелина

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Amortentia, Crack, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на кинк-фест по заявке «Мастер/Оуэн, нон-кон или подавляющие волю наркотики»</p>
            </blockquote>





	И без вазелина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Rapey Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165796) by Dame_Syrup. 



> В подарок neeta =)
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> ОЧЕНЬ КРЭКОВО. ОЧЕНЬ ЧЕРНЫЙ ЮМОР

Однозначно, решил Оуэн Харпер: на этот раз он был по уши в дерьме.

Всего пару часов назад он вместе с остальным Торчвудом валандался где-то посреди метели, прикидывая, как скоро отморозит ноги. Потом кто-то похлопал его по плечу, гораздо сильнее долбанул по голове — и вот он на «Валианте». В штаб-квартире Мастера.

Когда с него содрали зимнюю одежду (но хотя бы оставили джинсы и рубашку) и поволокли по незнакомым, обшитым сталью коридорам, Оуэн лихорадочно пытался сообразить: что именно он мог сделать такого, чтобы привлечь внимание Мастера? Или тот охотился за всем Торчвудом? Блядь, об этом Оуэн даже не подумал. А что, если они все уже здесь, сидят в разных камерах или где-то еще, и ждут, чтобы их кто-нибудь спас?

Оуэн сглотнул, пытаясь унять страх. Его втолкнули в комнату, похожую на кабинет, и с глухим, тяжелым стуком дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Мастер. Вот он, прямо перед ним — тип с волосами мышиного цвета, скрывавший инопланетное безумие за слишком заурядными лицом и одеждой. Оуэну почудилось, что можно просто подойти к нему и сломать шею... но вряд ли это тот случай. Наверняка его охраняют — люди или кто-то еще. Потом взгляд Оуэна наткнулся на женщину, и леденящая желудок дурнота провалилась ниже, сжав кое-что поинтимнее.

Это наверняка Люси Саксон. Светлые волосы, алые губы, идеально сидящий костюм, но узнал бы он ее, если бы на ней было что-то более модное и дешевое, что-то, в чем можно прийти в паб? Он вспомнил череду одноразовых «пересыпов» под секс-стимулятором. Может... он... он знал ее?

— Я не спал с этой женщиной, — пролепетал Оуэн, обращаясь к Мастеру.

— Что, правда? — Мастер пошарил рукой и вытащил из ящика стола бутылку — флакон-спрей со знакомой светящейся жидкостью. — Что ж, значит будешь.

Он брызнул инопланетные духи на Люси, и мир растаял. Все растаяло.

Осталась лишь она: губы, глаза, тело — вот оно, идеальное и ох-какое-доступное. Оуэн не помнил, как пересек комнату, не помнил, как обнял Люси: остался только раскатистый гром исступления, когда его губы коснулись ее, когда его язык скользнул ей в рот.

Ее губы были вялыми и безжизненными. Оуэн хотел, чтобы она ответила, хотел доставить ей удовольствие, хотел... знал, что должно ей понравиться.

Он опустился на колени, развел в стороны ее бедра (такие идеальные, несмотря на цепочки синяков) и ринулся к обнаженной промежности — сначала языком. Нежный пушок на ее лобке щекотал переносицу. Оуэн вылизывал, и посасывал, и потирал, пока Люси не задрожала, пока он не ощутил на языке ее влагу. Да, да, да...

Что-то прохладное скользнуло мимо щеки, и, когда Оуэн повернулся посмотреть, то наткнулся на совершенно неуместный член. Мастер был все еще в костюме и всего лишь расстегнул ширинку — член торчал наружу, только головка нырнула между ее губ.

— Продолжай, — приказал он, и Оуэн продолжил — с немалой долей отвращения. Он не хотел, чтобы Мастер трахал ее; лучше бы сам Оуэн был на его месте, внутри Люси, охваченный ее теснотой, вколачивался в нее.

И совершенно не желал, чтобы этот тип совал свой член ему в рот или даже рядом.

Твердые пальцы схватили и вывернули его ухо, и, когда Оуэн поднял голову, Мастер брызнул на себя из флакончика.

Огонь в душе Оуэна вспыхнул вдвое сильнее. Неожиданно рядом с ним очутились два самых неотразимых создания, которых он когда-либо видел. Он почти набросился на Люси, но сейчас его язык с радостью скользнул внутрь вместе с возбужденным членом Мастера. Очень хотелось поднять руки, хоть Оуэн и боялся. Хотел сунуть в нее пальцы и двигать ими, пока Люси не закричит, хотел... черт, он и в Мастера бы их с радостью засунул. Растянул бы задницу пошире, ткнулся бы в нее членом...

— Мне скучно, — сказала Люси, отстранилась, встала и вышла за дверь.

Теперь Оуэн наконец мог полностью взять член Мастера в рот. Обвести языком конец, пробуя на вкус снова и снова, нырнуть под упругую крайнюю плоть, обласкать чувствительный венчик. Оуэн сосал член, и еле слышный голос в его голове отчаянно твердил, что этого не стоит делать! Что надо просто укусить, надеясь, что этот человек истечет кровью до того, как подоспеет охрана. Проглотить кровь, вот что надо, захлебнуться ею...

— Медленнее.

И Оуэн покорно замедлил движения, двигая по стволу влажными губами, пока головка тыкалась ему в горло. Тихий голос стал громче, и это был не просто чей-то незнакомый голос. Он принадлежал Марте Джонс!

Марта! Женщина, которая обошла Землю, рассказывая людям о Докторе. Она встречалась и с Оуэном, и они о многом поговорили — о сотне разных вещей. А когда он рассказал ей о Торчвуде, ее взгляд застыл.

— Вы же следующие, знаете? — сказала она, и это не было вопросом.

— Конечно, — парировал Оуэн.

Марта предложила ему кое-что. Маленькую голубую пилюлю и прибор, который скользнул к нему в горло и имплантировал ее в стенку пищевода. Марта говорила, что это что-то вроде концентратора энергии: если активировать его рядом с Доктором, тот будет спасен — и спасет всех остальных.

Оуэн не поверил ни единому слову. Разумеется, это была бомба. Но когда первые капли спермы Мастера вспенились на его языке, и Оуэн представил, что тот сделает с ним, когда закончится действие духов — что ж, бомба больше не казалась таким ужасным выходом.

Он сосредоточился на Докторе. Представил его себе: тощего, с растрепанными волосами, одетого в длинный плащ, с глазами, полными боли. Сосал и думал, тщательней и тщательней...

Мастер застонал и кончил Оуэну в рот. Стоя на коленях, тот поднял голову. Его рот неожиданно широко раскрылся, и из него полилось вверх голубое сияние, так ярко, что щеки стали почти прозрачными. А потом изо рта что-то вылезло.

Это был человек. Человечек. Маленький синий человечек, который взлетел, и свет струился за ним, будто крылья. Оуэн кашлянул, и у него изо рта вылетел еще один. И еще. И еще! Целый поток синих человечков кружил вокруг Мастера, словно карусель, и за каждым из них тянулись полосы света, ножами врезавшиеся в его плоть.

Крови не было, но Мастер издал неописуемый болезненный вопль и рухнул как подкошенный.

— Заебись, я полон фей! — глухим голосом произнес Оуэн, а потом сплюнул, пытаясь избавиться от мускусного вкуса во рту. Поднял голову, глядя на кружащихся человечков, и вдруг понял: они все были Доктором. Точные копии, вплоть до костюма!

И они смотрели на Оуэна. Господи боже, они его заметили! Что они будут делать? А что делать ему? Был ли способ снова соединить их в одного человека? Оуэн захихикал, представив, как сам рассыплется в рой мини-Оуэнов и улетит прочь.

Он поднялся — ноги не держали его, — и неуклюже оперся о стол, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Флакон инопланетных духов покатился по столу и упал, щедро оросив Оуэна содержимым.

Он втянул носом воздух, чувствуя этот запах, а потом посмотрел вверх, на круживших под потолком крохотных Докторов.

Они тоже чувствовали этот запах.

В унисон облизнув губы, они ринулись в атаку.


End file.
